


The Speckled Band

by Hetalia1912



Series: Clue+Note [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crossdressing, Dramedy, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Lee Taemin-centric, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Mystery, Protective Hyungs, Sherlock Holmes References, Teenaged Maknae Line, Teenager Lee Taemin, Work In Progress, a mix of victorian and modern, implied past kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	The Speckled Band

**10:25 AM**

"Hey guys we got a lead!"

Taemin startled awake,Watson the bulldog went racing off his lap,startled by his sudden awakening.He heard Jonghyun groan loudly in annoyance."Aish,Minho-ah can't announce that a little quieter?!"He said,clearly annoyed by the fact that the second youngest had almost given them all heart attacks.

Minho cringed slightly."Sorry Jonghyun-hyung."He apologized.The teen pointed to his laptop screen as excitement graced his features."But seriously,we have a new lead on the case!"


End file.
